Marriage of interest
by louise 99
Summary: One shot: When she refuses his marriage proposal, the king sends his most loyal aristocrat to retrieve her, even by force. Too bad love has his twisted ways. I don't own Inuyasha.


_**Marriage of interest**_

_**One shot Summary: When she refuses his marriage proposal, the king sends his most loyal aristocrat to retrieve her, even by force. Too bad love has his twisted ways. I don't own Inuyasha.**_

He stepped in the huge room, his golden eyes scanning his surroundings before settling on the large silhouette that was leaning against the luxurious desk. He immediately fell on his right knee; his head bowed lowly, his eyes now fixed on the ground just in front of him. Few strands of silver hair fell on his face from his neatly made ponytail; he immediately pushed them behind his ears before speaking.

"-You called me your majesty?" he asked in a low voice, his posture never faltering, his eyes always fixed on the same point. A few seconds of long silence passed before the reply came.

"-I did." The other man answered in a cold voice, his eyes fixed on the man bowing in front of him. "I need you to do something for me Lord Inuyasha."

Said man nodded before rising on his feet, his head still bowed in respect, his eyes never meeting those of his king. His left hand stilled on his sword, clenching the handle tightly.

"-with my life your majesty." He replied, no emotion evident in his voice.

The king stared at the man standing in front of him. He knew that Lord Inuyasha would be the best man for this special assignment. He would do the job as quickly and as effectively as possible, like always.

There was a reason why this man standing in front of him was considered to be the best in his army. Although Inuyasha was a rich lord, he had never stayed in the castle, but kept strong relationships with the low class soldiers. It was maybe his own way of keeping his strength, instead of losing himself in the conspiracies of the court. But the King didn't care about those details, he just cared about results, and Inuyasha was definitely the synonym of this word.

"-You should know that three months ago I sent a marriage proposal to the Southern Kingdom." The king started, taking a seat behind his desk, his hands searching through some papers until he found the right one. His eyes scanned the paper before he looked up again.

"-yes your majesty." The Lord replied, his eyes never leaving the spot on the floor. He was not surprised by that information. In fact, for several weeks, the rumor in the court was that the king was planning to marry the princess of the southern kingdom after the death of her father. It would be beneficial for both of the kingdoms, a political marriage, a perfect understanding between two neighboring kingdoms.

"-The reply however was not the one I expected. The princess rejected my generous offer, without giving me any valid reason." The king suddenly spoke, and for the first time since he entered the king's private chambers, Inuyasha's eyes rose until they met those of his sovereign in surprise. He couldn't believe that the Southern kingdom rejected such an offer from his king. That was a humiliation for his domain, a direct insult for the throne, a declaration of war…

"-your majesty, this is an insult…" he finally spoke, his golden eyes wide with indignation. How dare they refuse? Didn't they know that their kingdom could be easily crushed by his king? Were they that naïf? That gullible? Their deceased king would have never done that mistake! He would have never refused an offer from the powerful West King! "How are we going to reply?"

The king remained silent for a few minutes before he rose from his seat and went towards the window. Inuyasha waited in silence until his sovereign decided to reply.

"-It seems that the young princess did not appreciate my proposal Lord Inuyasha. I do not appreciate rejection, especially from a weaker kingdom. However, I would not initiate a war…

-but we must!" The younger man blurted out before regretting his words immediately, his eyes returning to the ground in shame.

"-forgive me your majesty, I was out of line."

The king dismissed the outburst with a small wave of his hand, his eyes still glued to the window. He knew that Inuyasha had spirit and that was what he needed the most for such a mission. He knew that if he sent one of his generals, he would not be able to perform the things that he would request from the Lord.

"-I demanded to see you for this reason. I want you to go to the Southern kingdom and talk with the princess. She's young and you have much more experience in persuasion. Try to convince her that such a marriage… is in her own benefit. Go alone Lord Inuyasha. We do not want to seem hostile, nor do we want to raise doubt over our intentions."

The lord nodded, bowing deeply as he turned to exit the room. Did the king send him to negotiate with the princess? Him? Why didn't he send some of the other aristocrats, the ones who only talked garbage? He was not the best person to sweet talk a spoiled princess into accepting a marriage offer that she obviously refused. He was a man of war! Then why did his king ask him to do such an unusual job?

Once he reached the door, he paused, his hand still on the doorknob. He had to make sure that he understood his mission.

"-And what if she refuses my persuasion your majesty? What authority would you give me?"

The king took a deep breath before turning around, his eyes clashing with those of his subordinate. He knew that the lord was waiting his words impatiently. He smiled, staring directly at the man.

"-Make her mine, whatever the price would be." He whispered his command before turning around again, leaving the words to be interpreted by the violent aristocrat.

The Lord smiled faintly, a ghost of a smile crossing his face before dying away, hardness and determination immediately replacing it. He would bring her by force if necessary.

"-She would be yours your majesty, whatever the price would be. I give you my word."

"-I wonder how wise your decision was my Lady." The young woman asked as she motioned for the other girls to pour more hot water in the large tube. "Our kingdom has always feared the Western king. It is said that he is deadly…"

The girl in the tube shifted slightly, her black hair fell in wet strands over her naked shoulders. Her coffee eyes stared at the woman talking with her.

"-put some jasmine, I like its smell." She commanded in a soft voice before closing her eyes again, enjoying the hot water against her skin. The girls did as asked before starting to comb her hair and wash her hands and legs, rubbing them with jasmine in order to implement the smell as she requested.

She sighed in bliss before opening her eyes and staring directly at the woman who has talked to her earlier.

"-Oh Sango, you have always been a good friend of mine, but your worry is unjustified. Why would I fear the West king? Did you really expect me to accept his offer? I would never marry a man who I do not love or even desire. Besides, I explained my reasons to him very clearly in my letter, I even offered him my friendship."

The young woman named Sango shook her head negatively, her eyes never leaving those of the bathing girl.

"-Your highness, you could have met him at least. I fear his reaction, his revenge for the negative reply you sent."

The princess suddenly rose from her bath, letting the water slide down her naked body. Two girls immediately rushed with a huge towel, drying her as she stared in the distance.

"-I do not fear his reaction. I do not fear him at all. I refused his offer and I have no regret at all. I would only marry a man whom I love and respect deeply.

-of course your highness." Sango replied, bowing deeply. "I beg you to excuse me if I have annoyed your highness in any possible way."

The princess stepped towards her room, immediately followed by the girls who made a quick work of dressing her.

Even if she would not admit it, she knew that Sango was right. The king of the West sent her a shocking marriage proposal three months ago. And even though she heard that the king was young and handsome, she could not help but feel that he was not the one for her.

She replied immediately to his request by refusing it as politely as she could while giving him all the valid arguments that she could make and promising him a friendship with her kingdom. That should be enough.

She bit her bottom lip as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that she was very beautiful, and she knew that he only wanted an alliance with her kingdom in addition to her presence next to him as a beautiful queen, but she strived for more than that in a husband.

She smiled suddenly as she watched the girls undo her ponytail and fix her hair in a beautiful design. She wanted her husband to sweep her off her feet, to love her unconditionally, to risk his life for her. She wanted him to be hers, only hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door leading to her chambers opened and two guards walked in. she could hear them from the distance talking with Sango before leaving. In a matter of seconds, the young woman was by her side, looking at her worriedly.

"-You have a visit my Lady." She whispered her cheeks flushed with worry. The princess frowned, what would cause the other woman such a distress?

"-tell them I am tired, I do not wish to see anyone." She quickly replied but Sango shook her head negatively.

"-Your highness, it is general Naraku who asks you to go to the main salon. It seems that the King of the west has sent someone to talk with you. Oh your highness, what is going to happen?"

The dark haired princess rose from her seat, dismissing the girls from her chambers. Once she was alone with Sango, she looked at her, her eyes pleading.

"-did you see the person he sent Sango?" the princess whispered, looking at her friend. The other woman shook her head negatively.

"-No. but I heard general Naraku say that he is a high ranked Lord in the army of the west. I think that you should better see him your highness, you should not upset the West kingdom further!" Sango replied, worry evident in her tone.

"-I do not understand, I thought that my letter was clear enough. Why would he send his lord to talk to me! Does he think that by sending one of his aristocrats to my kingdom I would back away from my decision! Does he underestimate me that much! I would show this man that he has sent how I would treat a person who does not respect me enough. I would show him that while his sovereign may be powerful, I am powerful as well.

-My Lady!" Sango yelled, standing right in front of the princess, blocking her way towards the door. "I beg you my Lady. Do not treat this lord with disdain or with disgust! Can't you tell? If he sent his Lord today, tomorrow he would send his army!"

The princess' beautiful dark eyes widened as an angry blush covered her cheeks.

"-Then let him send his army against me! He would think that he could beat me in my own home! He is strongly mistaking! My army is powerful enough to protect me! If he wants to declare an unjustified war than let him. I would treat his Lord as he has treated me. I would show them that I am not a gullible princess easily intimidated by an aristocrat. And general Naraku would certainly help me!"

With that, she made her way towards the door. The two guards who stepped before in the room bowed deeply before following her down the hall.

"-Did you inform her highness that I am waiting for her?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed the general sitting across from him in the large salon.

"-of course your lordship, the princess would be here in a few moments." The dark haired man replied, smiling maliciously. Inuyasha immediately decided that he did not like the man. A few minutes of silence elapsed before the general spoke again.

"-if you do not mind my question your lordship, what do you wish to see her highness for?

-A private matter general." The lord replied, putting his glass of red wine besides him. He was beginning to think that the princess was letting him wait longer than necessary. His eyes narrowed in disgust. That spoiled creature just rejected his king without any proper excuse. How audacious of her to just send a rejection. She had clearly underestimated his king and now she would pay.

He was startled from his thoughts when two guards stepped in the salon. One of them stepped forward and announced the arrival of the princess in a loud voice.

"-her royal highness, princess Kagome of the South."

The general immediately bowed and Inuyasha followed his lead. If only he could convince the princess of their good intentions. He would not have to resort to the second much more difficult option.

With that thought in mind, he bowed deeply, letting his eyes fix on the ground in front of him. He would patiently wait until she would tell him to raise his head. He would show her that the people of the west had enough manners to deal with Royalty such as herself.

He then heard a soft voice coming from in front of him telling everyone in the room to rise. It was then that his eyes slowly journeyed upward until they met the most beautiful face he had ever seen. His eyes remained fixed on her face as she quickly bowed in front of him.

"-your lordship." She whispered before walking towards the general who took her hand in his and delicately placed a kiss on her creamy skin. Inuyasha looked away, suddenly aware that he had been watching her the entire time.

Kagome listened half heartedly to her general Naraku as he explained the arrival of the Lord of the west to the kingdom and how he met him. In fact, all her attention was diverted to the handsome Lord sitting just in front of her. Again, she could feel her cheeks flaming as she watched a few strands of beautiful silver fall over his eyes before he would furtively push them behind his ears. She watched his golden eyes as they followed Naraku's speech with interest.

Her eyes traveled to his powerful well defined cheek bones, to his delicate chin and then to his lips. Her blush intensified. She had never seen such a beautiful man before. She heard him comment something on her general's story and she marveled at how powerful and masculine his voice sounded, however, she could easily decipher the slight accent he had. He was definetly from the west.

She felt her heart start to beat in her chest and her eyes widened. What was wrong with her? How could she react as such towards a stranger! Was she that shallow!

"-Princess, are you not feeling well? Your face is red." Her general suddenly asked and now all attention was on her. She smiled uneasily as she felt his eyes on her, her blush doubling from embarrassment, however, her voice remained calm and distant as she spoke.

"-It is certainly the cause of my rudely interrupted morning bath. I am still all warm and this part of the castle is always chilly."

Inuyasha watched the princess carefully as she coldly explained the light blush that was adorning her beautiful face. Even though he was listening to the General, he couldn't help but sneak peeks at her while she was not looking. She was absolutely beautiful and the light blush was giving her an air of absolute innocence. Now he knew why his king wanted her for himself.

"-I apologize for interrupting you your highness." He stated, his eyes holding hers. "That was certainly not my intention. I would only take a few minutes of your time and ask you your permission to talk with you in private about a very delicate issue."

Kagome stared at him for a second before averting her eyes towards Naraku.

"-leave us alone."

Her general seemed displeased by the idea; however he quickly left, closing the huge wooden door behind him.

"-What do you want to discuss with me Lord Inuyasha?" she finally asked, her eyes watching the window just above his shoulder. The Lord cleared his throat.

"-I believe that your highness has an idea about the reason behind my visit. I was sent here by the King of the west in order to offer you again the chance of joining our two kingdoms together."

Kagome immediately raised, her eyes flashing with anger. Her sudden move made Inuyasha stand up, his eyes questioning. Did she disrespect his kingdom to the point of refusing to even hear their proposal? How dare she?

"-If there is nothing else for you to say, I would like you to leave, lord Inuyasha." She coldly stated, turning her back towards the aristocrat.

The Lord's eyes widened. She was simply refusing any conversation.

"-Princess, for your benefit, promise me to at least reconsider the offer." He tried but her sharp stare shut him up immediately.

"-are you threatening me Lord Inuyasha? I have told your king everything in my letter. I have nothing more to say. Please leave."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. So she thought that the impolite reply she sent his king was enough? He silently made his way towards her and marveled at the fact that she didn't even flinch as he came face to face with her. He looked down so that their eyes would meet and placed his hand on his sword, trying to be as clear as possible with her.

"-is this your final decision my Lady?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded. Although she seemed unaffected on the outside, on the inside his proximity was troubling her in many ways. He towered above her, their height difference obvious to anyone who might have been present in the room. He looked deadly in her eyes, like a warrior preparing to the battle and she resisted the urge to shiver as she thought about the fact that she was the one who caused such a hostile reaction from such a beautiful man.

Her heart beat widely in her chest as he caught her hand in his own and drew it towards his lips. She closed her eyes as he placed a tender kiss on her skin and this time she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her skin as his lips touched her.

His golden eyes immediately met hers in surprise. She panicked, knowing that he obviously felt her shiver.

"-this is my reply Lord Inuyasha, take it to your king."

She didn't understand. She offered her friendship to the King of the west, she offered him everything but her heart and thus her body, what more did he want?

Inuyasha nodded, staring at her before letting go of her hand and stepping towards the door. She smelled of jasmine, such a beautiful smell, his mind replied as his mouth formulated other words.

"-I will."

He said before leaving the room.

It had been two weeks since the visit of the lord and no evidence of the consequences of her reply was yet to be heard of. The princess sighed as she caressed the face of her favorite horse. Maybe her fears were overrated, maybe the king of the west sent the lord just to check the consistency of her answer in person.

"-My Lady, we are far enough from the castle, it is wise to return." One of the three knights guarding her said as he helped her climb back on her horse. She would have done it easily herself, she was an excellent horse rider; however, her dress was clearly an obstacle.

Once she had mounted her horse, she looked at the knight in disapproval.

"-You know that I only go out of the castle this far once each month. Am I not allowed to breath outside the care of general Naraku?" she questioned in dismay. Since the death of her father, general Naraku was now responsible for her safety; however, he was treating her more like a prisoner than a princess.

She was not allowed to leave the castle without his permission, and when she left, she was always escorted by three knights that he would personally choose. She was not allowed to go to the neighboring village as well, or to mingle with people. She was only allowed to go into the shallow part of the isolated forest.

But today was different, today was the day of the yearly carnival in the village, when all villagers would dress in extravagant costumes and celebrate. And she would do anything to be in that carnival. She just wanted to be part of the celebration and her dress was certainly appropriate for such a celebration.

"-you highness, we cannot disobey the orders of the general." The knight replied, his eyes begging the princess to simply accept.

Kagome looked away stubbornly. She was the princess and she was allowed to make such decisions. She did not need the permission of her overprotective general. She wanted to go, she really wanted to see this celebration from close, to dance with people, to celebrate their joy.

"-I wish to go to the village. I want to see people other than those whom I meet every day in the castle. If you do not escort me there, I shall go alone." She declared, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

"-But your highness, today is the carnival, it would be unwise to go." One of the knights replied. Kagome didn't reply and after a few minutes of silence, the knights nodded, leading the way towards the village.

Between the authority of the princess and the ever rising authority of general Naraku, they were obviously torn. However, in their hearts, they knew that the princess would always come first; they knew that they could never say no to her.

As soon as they reached the gates of the village, Kagome descended from her horse. The music had already reached them and the sounds of laughter and feminine giggles made the princess all the more excited.

"-I do not need the three of you together, one would be enough. I do not wish to draw the fear of the villagers. I want to enjoy my time, and I cannot achieve this by having all three of you surrounding me all the time.

-your highness!" One of the knights exclaimed, obviously disoriented by her proposal. "We cannot let you go unprotected. One of us would not be enough if anyone would attack."

Kagome frowned, looking at the knight in disapproval.

"-This is a party, who would even think of attacking in the middle of such a crowd? If my father had asked you to leave him with only one man in the village, would you have answered him in that same manner?" she questioned her heart beating loudly with joy. She was finally freeing herself from the confines of her castle; she was finally going to taste the happiness that her people lived in.

The man did not immediately reply, knowing that his princess had won the argument.

"-Then I shall escort you myself princess." He finally whispered, making sign to the two other knights to wait for him at the gate.

The princess laughed as she watched couples dance together on the beat of the music. She could hear whispers coming from the girls on her right on how handsome some men were. She had refused several dancing partners, wanting to just watch and learn the way villagers interacted together.

Her wide eyes scanned the crowd, trying to memorize every detail. She smiled when she saw her knight trying desperately to search for her in the middle of the crowd. He must have thought that she was dancing. In the middle of the day, she had finally managed to lose him and there she was, in her own corner, watching everything unfold in front of her.

She sighed again, wishing she was a normal village who would fall for her neighbor and go meet him when the moon is full. She smiled at the thought, trying to imagine how he would look like under the moon's silver rays. Her smile immediately vanished when the lord's image popped into her head, his silver hair falling on his face.

She blushed furiously, trying to dismiss the idea. What was she doing, comparing his hair to the moon's rays?

"-Is it wise for you to be here all alone my Lady?" a voice whispered suddenly in her ear and dread immediately filled her. She knew only one person who spoke with such a strange accent. She turned around and came face to face with the man she was just thinking about. Her dark eyes widened in surprise at seeing the west lord in the carnival.

He smiled at her and bowed, taking her hand in his and pressing a delicate kiss on it. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine again and this time, his eyes met hers in a questioning stare.

His golden eyes seemed to get her out of her trance as she quickly snatched her hand away from his and glared at him.

"-Lord Inuyasha, I was unaware that you were still residing in my kingdom." She asked coldly, trying as best she could to seem unaffected by his presence. How was he able to find her in the middle of the crowd? How did he immediately recognize her when he had only seen her once in her castle for a few minutes? But again, she had recognized him too.

"-my business is not done here my Lady." He answered, a small smile gracing his hard features, making her feel suddenly unnerved.

"-And what business would you have in my kingdom?" she countered, her eyes scanning the crowd, trying to find her knight. She was feeling the danger radiating off the handsome lord. He seemed to notice her intentions as he moved around, blocking her view from the crowd and walking towards her. She immediately backed away, her eyes searching his, trying to comprehend his intentions.

"-I must fulfill my king's desire." He answered in a low voice as he continued approaching her. The princess panicked, feeling suddenly light headed. The more she backed away, the farthest she moved from the crowded into the more isolated part of the village. What was he going to do? Was he going to kill her?

As if reading her thoughts, his hand moved towards his sword, gripping it tightly.

"-come with me princess." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Don't make me hurt you."

She didn't know what happened, but the next second she found herself running away from him with all the energy she had in herself. She didn't know where she was heading, she simply ran as fast as she could.

It was then that she noticed that the sun was setting down, leaving small light for her to see as the houses disappeared and were replaced by trees and muddy paths.

She screamed when she felt something hit her from behind, making her fall on the ground and settling on top of her. She screamed again when the same thing rolled her over so that she came face to face with the golden eyed lord.

"-please…" she begged for the first time in her life, feeling very vulnerable, very weak. "Please let me go…

-do not beg me my Lady." He whispered, his large hand pinning her wrists above her head, his knees pinning her movements, but not hurting her. "I only obey orders."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She had heard of the fate women encountered when kidnapped by men. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for breaths.

"-I beg you my lord…" she whispered back, staring into his eyes, her lips trembling, "I would die without my honor."

His eyes widened and she could see the confusion in his eyes replaced by determination. His face came near to hers, his lips inches away from hers. She whimpered and turned her head to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. It was then that she heard the words he whispered in her ear.

"-I would never taint your honor my Lady."

It had to be the exhaustion, or maybe the emotion, or maybe the fear, but soon she found herself drifting off until she lost contact with everything around her.

Inuyasha lifted himself off of her, taking her in his arms and standing up. He watched her beautiful face bathed in the light of the setting sun, her hair that fell down to his knees as he carried her. She was very beautiful; everything in her was created to taunt any man: her eyes, her body, her lips...

In any other circumstances, he would have let her go for begging him, her, a princess, but it was his king's wish, and he did not have the courage nor the desire to defy him.

Soon, the whole kingdom would be aware of the princess' disappearance, he had to move fast through the dangerous forest in order to remain undetected.

He started walking inside the dark forest, his eyes checking on the princess in his arms from time to time. What would she do when she would wake up? He sighed, trying to think of something else.

Since he left the castle, he was trying to find a way to get to her. It was only yesterday that he knew of the village's carnival and somehow he felt that she would come. And there she was today, standing alone in an isolated corner, smiling and laughing.

He had watched her for hours, watched the way her eyes widened when she saw the couples dance, the way she blushed and applauded for the music. She was absolutely breathtaking and he felt a part of him wanting to show her the feeling of dancing instead of watching other people dance. He quickly suppressed the urge and decided to go straight for the catch.

He looked at her sleeping face again and his eyebrows furrowed. Was she that innocent or was she pretending to be? And why would she shiver each time he kissed her hand? He shook his head negatively before resuming his walk. If he wanted to succeed in his mission, he would try to minimize any contact with her. She was already getting into his head.

"-you're my future queen girl." He whispered in the darkness. "My king's possession." He confirmed to himself more than to her.

"-They will know that you were the one who kidnapped me, and they will come after you. And when they find us I will order you dead. Do you hear me?" she said in a very low menacing voice.

Inuyasha smiled as he continued walking, the princess hanging on his shoulder upside down. When she woke up, she had made a scene and tried to run away, so, in order to prevent such an act, he threw her over his shoulder and resumed his walk. Of course, at the beginning, she began to pound on his back, but now, she was too tired for that, that's why she had started to throw menaces at him every two minutes.

He had to admit though that the princess had a certain fire that he liked in her character. She was sill defying him, even now when he had her thrown like a sack of potatoes against him. He heard her sigh before her voice turned to a sweet tone.

"-Please your Lordship, you are making a huge mistake. Why would you kidnap me when we can talk this out?"

He smiled knowing that she was unable to see his face and replied in a cold voice.

"-is that so your highness? You gave me another impression that day in your castle, when you turned your back to me, remember, princess?"

She didn't reply, knowing that he was not fooled. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out. He should be tired by now; he had been carrying her for hours and walking in the burning sun.

"-put me down." She suddenly commanded. His feet halted their movements.

"-would you try to run away?" he asked in a menacing tone. She took a deep breath.

"-no, I just need to drink some water. You do have water don't you?"

Carefully, he set her down on the ground. Once her feet touched the solid material she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her and nearly fell over if not for his hands that grabbed her by her forearms stilling her.

"-stay still." He whispered, his deep voice calming her aching head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into his golden orbs. His eyes were the most beautiful color she had ever seen, his hair was shining under the sun, giving him a majestic look. At first, she had feared that he would not deliver the promise he made to her the previous night, she feared that he would take advantage of her, but since they were alone together, he did not do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe he did not even find her beautiful. The idea hurt her a little until she caught herself.

What was she thinking? That man had kidnapped her and was taking her to his king! He was not a lord, he was a barbarian and she hated him!

"-do not touch me!" she whispered back, effectively disentangling his hands from her arms. His eyes immediately hardened as he backed a few steps away from her.

"-don't worry princess." He replied sarcastically, "I would never touch you without a valid reason."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, trying to ignore his presence as much as she could in the current circumstances.

"-I am thirsty." She declared, glaring at him. He looked straight ahead as if he was contemplating something before looking back at her. It was then that she noticed the sweat covering his face and his neck. He must be exhausted. She smiled in satisfaction, knowing that carrying her the entire way was certainly a big factor contributing to his current shape.

"-of course your highness." He finally answered before bending down and untying a small rounded bottle from his belt. With a flick of his wrist he opened the bottle and handed it towards her. Kagome eyed the bottle in disgust before finally succumbing to her thirst.

She snatched it away from his hand and drank until she was sated. However, instead of returning the remainder of the bottle to him she flipped it upside down and watched with satisfaction as the transparent liquid hit the muddy soil beneath her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched the princess throw all the water he had on the ground. Anger boiled in his veins as her eyes met his in a silent challenge. Her lips twisted in a self satisfied smile before she threw the now empty bottle away.

"-My deep apologies my lord, I am afraid there is no more water in that bottle. I hope you're not thirsty." She said, waiting for his reaction.

The young lord's hand shot to his sword, unsheathing the large shiny blade as he moved towards her. Kagome's eyes widened as she backed away, fear making its way in her system. Was he going to kill her for what she had done? Did she make him that angry?

Her back hit the trunk of a large tree and she gasped as he drew his sword towards her head and aimed. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. When she felt nothing, she slowly reopened her eyes and found the sword deeply rooted in the tree. Her dark orbs shot to his golden ones in question and surprise. It was then that she noticed that the place where the sword hit the tree, a small liquid path was seen.

"-you learn things when you live in the forest." She heard him say in his strange but endearing accent as he leaned on the tree, his arms caging her. Her heartbeat picked up speed in her chest when he leaned down, his lips inches away from hers. Her eyes widened and she could feel her knees tremble under her.

It was true that he smelled of sweat and dirt but his smell was not repulsive at all. It enveloped her, made her want to come closer to him.

"-you did not live in the forest, you are a lord." She whispered back, her eyes still watching his. His hair fell over his shoulders, creating a beautiful silver curtain that shielded her view and for a second she wondered if those same silver rays were as soft as they seemed to be.

"-I may be a lord, but I spent my entire childhood in the woods." He responded, and she blushed when she noticed that her eyes were following the movement of his lips. Her cheeks reddened and her ears burned. What was happening to her? Why was she acting so weak in front of the man who kidnapped her?

"-why?"She found herself asking, too interested in him to ignore her curiosity. She wanted to know everything about him, and in the same time, she wished she never met him. His face inched more towards her and she closed her eyes, waiting for something, for anything. His hot breath crossed her cheek making her shiver before settling next to her ear.

"-I didn't want to be judged." He murmured before she felt his weight shift away from her. Immediately she felt the breeze hit her warm body, making her miss his warmth. Her eyes shut opened and she watched as his fingers trapped the liquid droplets and brought them to his lips, wetting them.

Shame immediately filled the young princess for her early actions. He may have kidnapped her but so far he had treated her with respect. She did not do the same by throwing away his only supply of water when he was as thirsty as she knew he was.

She took a deep breath. This was her chance however. He was now tired and thirsty while she was in a good shape. If she could only outrun him and make him lose her as she did with her guard. She eyed him one last time. He had his back towards her and he was not paying any close attention. Now was the perfect timing. She didn't think any further. She simply ran.

She had just made a few dozens of meters when she immediately halted her steps, her eyes widening as she saw in front of her a group of men watching her with silly smiles plastered on their faces. She turned around and gasped when she realized that she was completely surrounded.

She gasped for breath, her cheeks flushing with panic and exhaustion. It was obvious for her that those men were not going to let her simply be. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of them stepped forward, smiling at her. He was young and handsome in a barbaric repulsive way. His blue eyes shone in his face as he stared at her lustfully.

"-well well look what we have here. A little angel." He cooed making her flinch back only to bump with some other man. She cried out, keeping herself as far away as she could.

"-what is a beautiful girl like you doing here all alone?" he asked, making his way towards her. "Why don't I take care of you?" he continued, his hand trying to catch hers. She immediately scooted away, repulsed and humiliated.

"-Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" she shouted outraged, her eyes welling with humiliated tears. The young man's eyes widened before his hand reached for her again, this time catching her wrist in an iron grip and attracting her towards him. She yelped and struggled when her body collided with his. Humiliation and disgust washed over hers as she still tried to free herself. Why didn't she stay with the lord? Why did she leave him?

"-For a beautiful girl, you have a very dirty mouth my lady, why don't I help you soften it a bit?" he mocked while his hand gripped her face forcefully, effectively paralyzing her movements. Before he could kiss her, her free hand shot up and made contact with his cheek. He immediately let go of her as the other men gasped.

Kagome staggered back, holding her hand towards her chest, her eyes wide with fear. The man didn't seem to appreciate her gesture too much as he angrily made his way towards her. She fell on the hard ground in pain when his hand collided against her cheek.

"-you will regret that." He yelled before motioning to two of his men to come. They immediately pinned her on the ground, holding her arms and legs as their leader knelt between her legs, smirking down at her while undoing his belt.

"-no, please don't, please…please…" she begged in horror as tears flew down her cheeks. Her pleas and her tears didn't seem to affect him; however, the voice that came from behind them halted his movements. Her heart almost wrenched from her chest as she heard the accent she now recognized more than any other.

"-I hate it when men try to impose themselves on a weaker being. It is so repulsive." The young lord stated as he made his way calmly towards the men, his sword in his hand. "It is so…unmanly." He finished looking directly at the leader who got up from his kneeling position and stared back at him.

"-You have no business here. Go!"

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes never leaving those of his opponent.

"-You see, this woman is my business. She's mine and I would appreciate it if your men removed their filthy hands off of her, unless they want me to cut those hands off." He warned, his voice holding no amusement. The princess' heart warmed at his words, a small smile of relief tugging at her lips. He had come for her, he didn't leave her alone, and he came. Gratitude coupled with another feeling she couldn't really identify bubbled in her chest as she watched the young lord with admiration.

"-We are thieves" the leader announced proudly, "and what we find we keep. I found this woman, she's mine.

-I am not yours!" the princess declared in outrage, the idea of belonging to that man sickening her. Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, feeling rage boil in him as he thought of what those men could have done to her if he did not find her in time. However, he missed the fact that she did not mind him calling her his possession.

"-tell your men to unhand her." The lord warned, now staring at the blue eyed men. "And if you refuse, I am ready to duel for her.

-then we shall duel." The other men replied.

"-hey Koga, take my sword!" one of the men cried to his leader, throwing him one of his swords. Koga caught it with grace before turning towards the aristocrat.

"-listen to the deal rich boy," he mocked, circling the young lord in a predatory fashion, "if I win, I take the girl, and if you win, she's all yours."

Kagome gasped when the two men pinning her to the ground let go of her and stood up to watch the two men duel. Her heart warmed in her chest as she watched the lord of the West defend her honor in a duel. However, worry soon filled her as she saw the predatory stances of the thief named Koga. Fear for the young lord's safety enveloped her and her heart started to beat loudly in her chest.

"-my lord!" she yelled, drawing the attention of Inuyasha to her. Once his eyes met hers, a heated look embedded in those usually impassive golden orbs she bit her bottom lip, suddenly at loss of words. "Be careful…" She murmured but she knew he heard her when his eyes returned to those of Koga. In one second, the thief disappeared from their view and suddenly appeared behind Inuyasha.

The princess' voice caught in her throat, a loud thumping resonating in her ears. Koga smirked and swung his sword at the oblivious man in front of him, however, his swing met nothing but air as the lord ducked and twirled around, the point of his large sword now aiming to the thief's neck, holding him in place.

"-move and die." Inuyasha whispered, digging the sword even more in Koga's flesh, making a drop of blood make its appearance. The young thief gulped and stared at the man in front of him.

"-you use the sword too well for a western aristocrat.

-who told you I am what you claim I am?" Inuyasha pressed, still holding Koga with the point of his sword. His golden eyes remained cold and unaffected.

"-your accent betrays your origin and your cloths and tone betray your class."

Inuyasha huffed before stepping back, taking his sword with him. He carefully eyed the now silent and astonished crowd of men as he made his way towards the princess.

He gripped her by her forearm, making her stand up. As soon as she was on her feet, her arms encircled his waist and her face buried in his shoulder. He stood there in shock as her grip on him tightened instead of loosening. And although every fiber in his body begged him to crush her against his body and tell her how worried he was when he saw her in that situation, he did not return her hug nor did he speak to her.

She was his king's future wife, his future queen and he did not have the right to feel the things he already felt for her.

"-is she your wife?" Koga suddenly asked, making Inuyasha look back at him. Not wanting to raise any suspicions, the aristocrat nodded once.

"-what are you doing in the forest? Isn't it a bit dangerous for you two? Where are you spending the night?

-we'll manage." The lord replied. The thief shook his head negatively, obviously displeased.

"-no, for the man who was able to beat me with his sword, I offer my hospitality for the night."

…Kagome slowly ate her dinner, ignoring the fact that it was made on an almost dirty plate. She was too hungry to even care. She heard Koga laugh at her left as Inuyasha told him something that he had found funny. Although he was not a threat anymore, the princess couldn't help but still feel repulsed by the man who had tried to rape her not a few hours ago, if not for Inuyasha…

Her beautiful eyes went to the lord who was sitting just in front of her, still drinking. She frowned; knowing that he had drank too much. The light blush on his cheeks was a good indicator of that.

"-so Inuyasha…" Koga started, laughing hard. "Tell us more about you, how did you meet your angelic wife?"

The princess huffed, glaring at the thief from the corner of her eyes. She really disliked him, besides; she didn't even know if the lord could lie in his drunken state.

"-we only met a few days ago." She replied in a soft voice earning the attention of the two men.

"-you noble people certainly move fast!" the thief exclaimed taking a gulp of his own drink, "only a few days and you are already married?"

Inuyasha laughed bitterly, looking at the young thief.

"-It is called love my friend." He said in a mocking voice, his accent showing even more in his drunken state. "A disease that no one can escape from."

The two men laughed hard while the princess stared at her kidnapper. Did his words mean anything or was he just playing along? And why would love be a disease? As far as she was concerned, love was the most beautiful emotion for humans. It was an expression of divinity.

"-I beg to disagree with you my lord." She finally replied when their laughs subsided. Inuyasha's eyes shit to hers, something in his look leaving her perplexed. Why was he looking at her so intensely?

"-and why is that my lady?" he whispered, his voice dropping to a sensual tone that made her shiver involuntary. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes left his, dropping to the ground next to her. She didn't know what was happening to her! How could he have such an affect over her? Why did she feel this sudden thrill every time he looked her way? Or even talked to her?

"-Because I always dreamt of love." She suddenly replied, her downcast eyes now meeting those of the lord, "I always knew that love would come and take my breath away. I would always wait for love…"

Silence fell between the three people until Koga whistled lowly, smiling widely.

"-I see that your wife loves you more than you seem to know it my friend." He said, patting the other man's shoulder. "You're lucky; she's every man's dream."

Inuyasha simply rose; his face suddenly serious.

"-I think we should better retire for the night."

"-You are ignoring me. Is it because I ran away?" she finally asked, glaring at him as he arranged the poor bed in the middle of the small cabin. Inuyasha didn't reply, pretending he didn't hear her.

"-Because you know your lordship, if my presence bothers you that much you could always free me!" she whispered harshly, her eyes blazing with anger. Ever since she said those words an hour ago, her capturer was avoiding her in every possible way.

"-The bed is ready, you may sleep on it your highness." He simply responded before heading towards the small exit. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him leave.

"-You cannot be serious! Are you going to leave me alone between those barbarians?"

The young lord turned towards her, his face contracted with anger.

"-don't worry your highness, I'll be watching the exit all the night. Don't worry about a thing! No man will come near you until you reach my king's castle. I give you my word."

Kagome's heart wrenched in pain. He was waiting impatiently to hand her to the west king. He didn't even feel regret for just giving her so ruthlessly to a man she didn't love.

"-I will not marry your king my lord. I do not love him."

Her confident words seemed to fuel his anger as he approached her but this time she didn't back away. He would never hurt her, that, she knew. Her eyes met his, defying him to reply to her statement.

"-You will marry him princess." He whispered confidently, his golden eyes replying to her rebelliousness.

"-We shall see." She countered, breaking the heated eye contact and going to sit on the bed. Why was he so rude with her all of sudden? What wrong did she do? Her frustration grew to anger and she couldn't help but want to cause him so humiliation for making her heart ache that much.

"-remove the covers." She ordered rudely. The lord's eyes narrowed in anger.

"-remove them yourself princess." He said, turning around to leave, however, her voice stopped him again.

"-you are out of line lord Inuyasha. If I am to be your future queen I have the authority to command you. Remove the covers."

His heart contracted at her declaration. She had just said that she would not marry the king but her last statement contradicted her earlier convictions. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be affected by her. She was getting under his skin, becoming a part of him. He reopened his eyes and made his way towards the bed. He snatched the cover and glared at her. He didn't even know why he was angry with her!

Maybe it was the fact that when she told him earlier about how much love meant to her, a part of him wished that her words were true, that her words were directed towards him, while another part of him, the darker part, felt that she would never be interested in him. In addition, she was his king's future bride, how dare he even look at her?

He watched her as she slipped herself in the bed and layed down. His body reacted to the view she offered him as she lay in front of him, completely vulnerable to him. Her black hair spilled around her on the pillow, her large black eyes watched him with interest while her full lips opened and closed with every breath she took.

His eyes traveled lower… her dress was nothing but rags due to what she had been through and it offered nothing to hide her creamy legs up to the middle of her thighs.

He gulped, feeling his control slip away from him when she motioned for him to take a seat next to her on the bed. If he refused, she would doubt his attraction. She couldn't be that innocent and not notice his body's reaction towards her, his heated looks that he couldn't control.

Once he was next to her, she propped herself on her elbow, resting her cheek on her palm. Her wide eyes watched his face closely while he remained as impassive as he could. He dug his nails in his palm when his mind drew a picture of her, in that same position, talking with him as he lay next to her, hugging her closely, her scent mixed with him. He took a sharp breath from his noise, his own eyes widening as he realized how dark his thoughts were towards the princess.

"-Back there in the forest, you told me that you liked to be in the woods." Her voice brought him back from his own fantasy. His eyes met hers again, trying to understand where she was going.

"-You said that you didn't want people to judge you. Why would they judge? Aren't you their lord? Why would anyone judge you?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"-you wouldn't understand. Don't ask questions that cannot be answered."

She frowned, obviously displeased by his answer and scooted near him. He could feel her light breath on his face, her eyes still staring into his.

"-I want to understand my lord. I will try, that, I promise...

-you are so naïve." He cut her off, his eyes staring ruthlessly back. "Why would you want to know anything about me? As soon as we get into the castle gates, you will never see me again!"

He could see how he eyes widened in surprise before anger took place. Her beautiful orbs narrowed as she sat up, now glaring at him.

"-Am I just a package you are carrying to your king?" she whispered in disdain. The lord nodded, still watching her. She drew another slow intake of breath to calm herself and he found himself resisting the urge to kiss her breathless, to show her what she truly meant for him, how deep he desired her, how much…

His eyes darkened as he imagined the ways he would prove his theory to her, the things that she would say and the things that he could teach her innocent mind…

"-I do not believe you. You care for me more than your pretend." She countered but not with confidence. Her eyes searched his for an answer, but found none. He was simply staring at her blankly. He finally rose from his position and again she missed his warmth. She was waiting for him to do something…

"-Is there anything you request from me your highness?"

Her face saddened, her eyes dropping to watch her folded hands. She meant nothing to him; she was just living in the illusion. All resistance died in her at that realization and with a shaken sigh she asked him the dreaded question.

"-do you really think that your king can make me happy?" she asked, almost pleading him for an answer. How she wanted him to say no, to say that he would be the only one to make her happy. Her heart beat in her chest in anticipation. If only she was wrong, if only he had indeed developed some feelings for her, if only his heart was not that harsh with her, if only…

"-yes, I do." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, failing to see the pained expression on the lord's face. He did not love her; she was nothing to him, nothing. She was the only fool who fell for him.

"-then I shall go to him. I shall marry him."

Inuyasha nodded, his throat contracting painfully, a bitter taste settling in his mouth. He would never betray his king; he would never try to get what was never his. He only knew her for a few days, he would soon forget her, he should, he had to...

"-that would be in every body's best interest." He replied, his voice sounding cold while his insides were boiling with jealousy. She would be the king's property, just a political trophy. The king would have her by his side, would make her warm his bed at nights. He gulped, not wanting to think, not wanting to know the inevitable. Even the amount of drink he had was not enough to shake the ugliness of the situation he was in. he wished he never met her, he wished he always considered her as the spoiled young princess…

"-leave me now. I wish to rest." She murmured. He bowed deeply. From now on, she was his king's fiancée, and he was even more miserable than before.

She must have decided to torture him, he admitted to himself as he watched the silent princess from the corner of his eyes. She had not spoken any more than a few syllables since their conversation the previous night and her oldness was driving him crazy. It was almost night and she did not break her punishment yet.

He sighed loudly, slowing down his pace, knowing that she should be tired by now. If he thought that her insults were his punishment he was strongly mistaking. It was her silence, the distance she had suddenly created between them. Again, he gazed at her and noticed the serious look on her face, the small frown ceasing her eyebrows together.

He suddenly stopped, making her halt as well.

"-We have reached the borders, your highness." He said in a low detached voice. The princess nodded once without even looking at him. He clenched his hands ion fists. Why wouldn't she even talk to him? What had he done that changed the way she treated him so drastically! Did she expect him to let her go? Of course he wouldn't! But no, that was not the reason; something else had angered her but what! And why?

His golden eyes widened when he saw her simply cross the borders, her face as composed as ever. He staggered behind, pain infiltrating into his neglected heart. Of course she would cross the borders; she had made the decision to marry his king. Somewhere deep inside him he hoped that he would have to carry her kicking and screaming form to the king. He had hoped that she would tell him again and again that she did not love his sovereign.

He closed his eyes a few moments to hide his shame. He wanted her to hate the king; he wanted her to refuse the marriage! To fight for her freedom. He couldn't bear to see her lose hope on love, because he knew that his king's interest in her was only a political one, nothing more…

The darkness was beginning to draw its shield around them. His mind wandered a few seconds to the general of the South, Naraku. Why didn't he send his troops to the forest? Why did he let the princess be kidnapped so easily? Something was off, but he did not have the authority to interfere. He had accomplished his mission. The princess was in his kingdom, safe…

"-There is a small inn a few meters ahead. We shall rest there for the night and then take two horses to ride. I will also order you fresh cloths to meet the king. Will that please you your highness?" he asked, wincing slightly at his last statement. Was he that desperate for her, trying to beg her pleasure?

She nodded again to his desperation, no words leaving her lips. He stepped ahead of her, leading the way towards the inn. It took them a few minutes until they reached their destination. As soon as they stepped inside, laughter and giggles assaulted their senses, the smell of the alcohol hanging in the air, coupled with the smell of smoke.

"-Lord Inuyasha!" a beautiful woman exclaimed, stepping towards the lord, her dress hanging low everywhere, revealing too much for a lady. The beauty hung on his arm, smiling seductively at him, her fiery red hair pushed behind her air.

"-my lord, you look so tired." She started, her hand caressing his shoulders provocatively. "Would you like some company for the night? I can help you relax."

The princess gasped at the words of the beautiful woman in front of her. She felt her throat tighten as she saw the young lord wrap his arm around her waist.

"-how much?" he asked to Kagome's disbelief. Her eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. He was paying a woman to bed her. Tears clouded her vision but she looked away, not wanting to betray her shameful emotions. He should never know that she was weak for him, never!

The other woman giggled loudly. The princess watched her lord's hand travel down the woman's back before settling suggestively on her lower back, attracting her body to him.

"-You do seem frustrated my lord and I wish to make profit for the night. I'll charge you the usual.

-I'll be waiting, Kagura." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her exposed shoulder before letting her go, turning towards Kagome who was staring right ahead, as if ignoring his very presence. She couldn't speak, she couldn't say a thing. If she did, she would certainly collapse. The usual? She would charge him the usual? Her hands trembled slightly but she blamed it on the hunger.

"-Do you have decent cloths for the lady, Kagura?"

The red head woman seemed to notice the princess for the first time as she eyed her before nodding.

"-yes sure, she seems a little thin but I do have what it takes for her."

Kagome gasped in outrage, her eyes meeting those of Inuyasha in a fiery challenge. She hated him; she hated him for making her believe that he was different than the others when he was obviously the same!

"-I would never degrade myself to the point of wearing a servant's cloths!" she whispered in outrage, her cheeks flaming red, her eyes blazing with frustration, with jealousy.

The lord dismissed Kagura with his hand before turning towards the princess. It was the first time she spoke to him since the previous day and her words were those of anger.

"-It would only be temporary my lady. Tomorrow I'll fetch you decent cloths."

The princess did not acknowledge his explanation; instead, she stared straight ahead, her eyes wandering everywhere but at him.

"-princess…" he started but she immediately cut him off.

"-How dare you degrade me as such lord Inuyasha, I would never wear a whore's cloths."

Silence stretched between them, the tension growing thicker and thicker until Kagome thought she could suffocate from his intense stare. When he finally spoke, his words dripped with sarcasm.

"-Very well my Lady, suit yourself, you can spend the night in those rags. I am only here to serve you after all." And with that he bowed deeply, his golden eyes never leaving her dark orbs. She didn't reply, instead she asked one of the servants to lead her straight to her room. To her great chagrin, her room and his shared a very thin wall. Once inside, all alone, she locked the door and threw herself on her bed.

All the tears that she was holding came with a full vengeance. Why did this happen to her? Why did she fall in love in such a short time with such a wrong person? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the tears to go away.

Why didn't Naraku search for her as she expected him to do? Why did he leave her defenseless in the young lord's capture! If he had found her in time, she would have never known him that well, she would have never fallen for him and her heart would have been completely intact!

Her sobs stilled little by little and soon she found herself laying on the hard mattress, her body succumbing to the rest she needed the most.

Her eyes flew open as she was jerked awake from her sleep by the sudden slamming of a door. She waited in the darkness for the source of that sound when she heard a silenced giggle coming from the other side of the wall.

"-Inuyasha's room." She whispered to herself. She slowly got up from her bed and sat by the wall, concentrating on the muffled sounds coming from inside the room.

Another giggle sounded followed by a low noise she couldn't identify.

"-come here!" she heard him say in a low voice, amusement evident in his voice. A loud feminine laughter echoed before she heard the sound of the bed cracking slightly. The princess' eyes widened as the realization of what her capturer was doing in his room hit her. Her heart clenched in her chest and she found any happy thought in her mind disappear…she felt miserable, empty.

Another loud crack sounded before she heard a loud moan. And this time, it was his.

"-my lord…" she heard the other woman moan loudly again and again. Kagome's eyes hardened as she heard the woman express herself rather loudly, giving comments that she did not dare to understand…

"-say my name…" his muffled voice came to her. The princess felt her heart succumb to an absolute darkness. His words were killing her, the noises they were making.

"-lord Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyahsa…" his lover repeated again and again, her voice growing higher and higher…

Kagome's eyes misted with tears. She did not want to hear them together. She could not! She bolted up from her sitting position and went downstairs as fast as she could. She wanted to escape, to escape everything. Their voices were still resonating in her head…

She sat on the nearest chair, her head between her hands, her hair falling down her face, hiding her tears. A woman came and put a plate in front of her. Slowly, she reached for the hot soup. She hated him.

The young lord fell on top of the woman in his bed, his face and neck drenched with sweat, his hair sticking on his face. He buried his face in his pillow, clenching the covers tightly.

The woman next to him rose slowly, not bothering to hide her nudity.

"-who's Kagome my lord?" she calmly asked, a small smile tugging her lips. Inuyasha rolled over on his back, draping his hand on his eyes. Kagura reached for his chest, slowly massaging it, encouraging him to speak. She didn't really mind, she was used by now to men envisioning their own desires in her. However, for Inuyasha, that was certainly an occurrence.

"-she's no one." He replied. The woman next to him laughed loudly, resting her head on his chest, her hands going to his shoulders, massaging lightly. That was the first time the lord failed to deliver. She smiled again, unbelieving that he was not able to perform with her.

"-is that so my lord? Then why did you keep murmuring that name so passionately in my ear? What's the matter? Is she married?"

The young lord rose from the bed and quickly dressed himself.

"-no she's not married, at least not yet." He confessed, still not looking at Kagura. "Do not repeat what happened to anyone."

She nodded.

"-I will check up on the girl who was with me. You can go."

The woman smiled widely, staring at him in contemplation.

"-and I believe this girl is Kagome isn't she?"

Inuyasha's eyes met those of Kagura for the first time, a little surprised that she was able to recognize that. The woman rolled her eyes.

"-my lord, I saw the way you looked at her when you accepted my offer for the night. You wanted her to know that you will be sharing the bed with me. If not, you could have refused in front of her and then called me later."

He stayed silent for a few seconds before resuming his dressing.

"-I'll check up on her.

-worried that she might have heard us my lord? Nothing has happened my lord or can't you remember? Unless you are worried that she might have heard you murmuring her name, repeatedly if I might add?"

The young lord didn't answer. That was the first time that something like that had ever happened to him. That was the first time that his body refused another female's body! He closed his eyes. He tried to imagine it was her, but it did not work. He wanted her, only her…his desires would only rise for her, and she would be the only one who could satisfy him.

He passed his hand in his hair, cursing his luck. Had she bewitched him? What curse had she put on him! What charm was she using! He sighed deeply, deciding to go see her.

He just wanted to make sure that she was fine. He was by now accustomed to having her under his care all the time, even at night.

He quickly left the room and went to hers. He panicked when he saw that the door of her room was wide open. He entered the room, his eyes scanning it in a few seconds before he went down the stairs, his hand gripping his sword tightly. He looked around, dread filling him at the thought of her running away at that hour of the night. He would not be able to find her, he would lose her…

He suddenly heard a familiar giggle and a voice with an accent he recognized immediately. His heart immediately calmed down. She was still in the inn, she was safe. However, as soon as he spotted her, his steps halted and he drew his sword slightly from its sheath.

There she was, talking and laughing with a young man. They were far too close for his liking. Jealousy boiled in his veins when he noticed the way she laughed when the man said something that she found funny. She never laughed when she was with him. Laughter was not an emotion he brought her.

He quickly drew his sword and in a few strides he was beside the audacious man, his sword pointing to the man's neck.

The princess gasped and stood up from her seat, her eyes following the deadly blade.

"-go back to your room or I will kill him and you may stay."

The man's eyes met hers begging, and without any second thought she ran to her room. She tried to lock the door, not wanting to deal with the west lord; however, he immediately forced it open and entered her room, then locked it, leaving them submerged in the darkness.

She set on the bed's edge in silence, glaring at him through the darkness. What did he want from her? She was just talking with the man! Who was he to tell her what to do or what not to do! She finally decided to voice her thoughts, not able to keep them for herself any longer.

"-what you did down there was unacceptable. How dare you control my actions! You may be a lord but I am a princess! My rank is far more superior to yours. I am no longer your captive. I am here by my free will. I shall report this to your king. I shall report your behavior.

-you will report me to the king, your highness?" he asked in a low deadly voice. Kagome shivered slightly but decided not to be intimidated.

"-yes." She replied with confidence.

His laugh echoed in the room, growing larger in volume, scaring the princess with every passing second. Why was he laughing?

"-And what do you expect the king to do? Strip me of my title? Beat me to death? Banish me?" he mocked, moving towards her. Kagome did not move away, refusing to be intimidated by his strange behavior.

"-maybe." She replied again. "He should."

She nearly jumped when she heard a loud thump resonate. Her eyes followed the movement and she could decipher from the darkness his sword still in his sheath on the room's floor.

"-why did you remove your sword?" she asked, uncertain of the answer. She gasped when the bed suddenly moved next to her. Her head snapped to the direction of the new movement and she could see his silhouette sitting next to her.

"-do you know that the king promised to give me anything I want in exchange of escorting you to his kingdom?

-I imagined." She whispered, clearly affected by his proximity. "What are you going to ask him?

-I have something in mind." He whispered back, his voice a deep sensual caress that made the princess' face burst in a deep blush.

"-what is it?" she murmured, feeling his face come closer to hers. He smiled in the darkness, knowing that he must have lost his mind.

"-why don't I show you?" he responded, his hands cupping her face, bringing it closer to his. Kagome's heart beat loudly in her chest as she felt his breath caress her face. Her hands trembled when his lips touched hers in the lightest caress before pressing roughly. Her eyes widened then closed, her hands falling on her sides, paralyzed. He was kissing her…

His lips suddenly left hers and pressed against her neck, feeling her pulse. Her head fell back, her hair falling in a dark cascade behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see him now, his arms pushing her body down on the mattress. Her mind surrendered immediately, the sensations being new and more than welcomed by the lord.

He climbed on top of her, his hands gently prying her legs open, his weight settling in between. He kissed her neck again, tenderly, his lips just pressing on the skin and he felt his whole body tremble with frustration. He had lost his mind but he didn't care. If he didn't have her, he would never be able to sate the fire that she initiated in his soul. He didn't care if she would be his king's future wife. He didn't care if it would be a onetime thing. He just wanted to be with her, at least for once, to know how she would feel.

He felt her arms encircle his neck, bringing him closer to her. His lips skimmed over her skin and returned to her own parted lips. He closed his eyes before pressing down, moaning in satisfaction at the sweet taste he found there. He felt her shift under him and smiled in the kiss, knowing that the princess did not understand what was happening to her body.

"-my lord…" she whispered in the darkness as soon as his lips left hers.

"-shhhhh" he cooed his hands cupping her face, rubbing her cheeks tenderly. "I'll take care of you princess."

Before she could answer, his lips returned to hers but this time he parted her sweet petals and delved his tongue inside her hot cavern, exploring her taste deeply. Her eyes widened and she gasped, not understanding the sudden intrusion.

He kissed her slowly almost lazily and soon she imitated his kiss, learning from him. A deep groan resonated in his chest, encouraging her furthermore and soon she lost herself in his passion. His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her to him. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, initiating a deep moan from the inexperienced girl.

He finally broke away the kiss panting heavily. He buried his face in her neck, trying to calm himself. She hugged him to her, panting as well, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

"-would you let me kiss you again your highness?" he whispered hotly in her ear. She trembled, nodding. His lips met hers again, even more forceful and she found herself enjoying his aggressiveness. His hands tugged persistently at her dress, and he finally managed to slide it down her body.

Her eyes widened and she moved her hands to cover her exposed torso when his hand pinned both of her wrists above her head.

"-don't move." He warned, kissing her shoulder hotly. She nodded, closing her eyes. He let go of her wrists but she did not move them as he requested. His hands traveled down her face to her neck before settling on her exposed stomach.

"-princess…" he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing her lobe. She shivered and moaned but did not move.

He closed his eyes, enjoying her taste as she moaned under him, her eyes wide, her breath labored.. No woman had ever tasted this sweet, this alluring. She was driving him crazy, knowing that he was the first one to do what he was doing, wanting to be the only one…

"-Inuyasha…" she moaned loudly, arching her back into him, her head thrashing, her hair sticking to her now sweaty face. He finally let go, licking his lips before returning to her trembling lips, kissing them again and again. She tugged at his shirt through their kiss, and understanding her need, he removed it, tossing it on the floor.

Her hands immediately travelled down his back, caressing his muscles all the way. He paused in his kisses, burying his head in her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He needed her to touch him, but she was too shy to do that, he could not ask her such a thing.

"-let me make you feel better." He begged in her ear, his mouth kissing the flesh there repeatedly. She buried her face in his shoulder nodding her consent.

"-my love." She moaned loudly. The lord's movements ceased as he stared up at her face.

"-what did you say princess?" he asked in a shocked voice. The young girl hid her face with her hands, ashamed of the sensations she was feeling.

"-my love!" she repeated, her eyes meeting his. "I love you." She whispered, unable to keep it to herself. His eyes darkened.

"-say it again." He commanded.

"-I love you…" she breathed out.

Their lips met again.

He broke the kiss, breathing deeply in her hair.

"-nothing happened between me and Kagura, your highness." He explained, his hands gripping her thighs. Kagome nodded, her hands cupping his face, bringing him down for a sweet kiss. "I was only thinking about you, and I couldn't, I just couldn't…" he breathed out, his panting making it almost difficult for her to understand. She nodded again and griped his shoulders as she felt him press against her.

"-Kagome…" he murmured in her ear, her name more beautiful than ever coming for the first time from his lips. His head fell on her shoulder, kissing the skin there, causing his name to spill from her lips.

He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. He desired every single detail in her. He felt her tremble underneath him, his name coming now as broken syllables from her lips. He went breathless form his desire to her body. And soon, he lost himself completely in her.

Kagome smiled as she saw that her lover was still asleep. She closed the door behind her and climbed back in the bed. Once she was next to him, she bent down and kissed his lips, lingering there as long as she could. As she was about to pull away, his hands pulled her on top of him, his lips parting her own. He quickly rolled them over and delved his tongue inside her mouth, leaving no spot untouched.

The princess blushed under him, her eyes wide open as he kissed. Although last night she surrendered her body to him, the darkness had helped her overcome her shyness. However, now that the sun had already rose, she was feeling more embarrassed.

The young lord finally broke the kiss, nipping her bottom lip once before opening his eyes, staring into her wide orbs. His eyes scanned her body, noticing that she was only wearing his shirt.

"-where did you go?" he asked in his deep voice, causing her to shiver yet again. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers, "…your highness".

"-I needed to refresh myself my lord."

He kissed her again more forcefully and she accepted his kiss, trying s best as she could to meet his fast pace. He suddenly pulled away, glaring at her.

"-did anyone see you looking like this? Were there any men?" he asked jealousy evident in his eyes. She shook her head negatively but his frown did not cease.

"-never leave the room without telling me first."

She nodded, her hands cupping his handsome face. She stared into his eyes, a lovely smile gracing her lips.

"-I love you lord Inuyasha." She repeated. His gaze intensified and he kissed her again, tugging at the shirt she was wearing. He broke the kiss in order to throw the shirt over her head before letting his eyes wander on her exposed body.

She blushed but didn't try to cover herself up. There was no need when she knew that she would gladly give herself to him again.

"-my princess…you are so beautiful." He whispered, letting his hands wander over the marks he had left on her body the previous night. He smiled in self satisfaction when she shivered, closing her eyes.

"-may I touch you again my lady?" he asked. She opened her eyes and nodded.

They both remained still, taking deep breaths to regain their energy. Kagome was the first one to recover. She slowly caressed her lover's hair out of his face.

"-what are we going to tell the king? I am not pure anymore my lord. I am afraid he might hurt you."

Inuyasha rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"-do you remember when I told you back there in the woods that I lived my entire life out of the castle?"

She nodded, resting her head on top of his chest. He slowly caressed her hair as he spoke.

"-you see, my father was a lord and he married a girl from the commoners. He was deeply in love with her. However, what she didn't know was that the lord was injured in the war, and thus he was not able to have children."

Kagome listened with interest, trying to understand what he was telling her.

"-and then, due to their close relationship with the king, that woman became a friend of the queen. It seems that her beauty had captured the king's heart and soon she began to warm his bed instead of that of her husband. A year after her marriage, she gave birth to a son."

The princess gazed up at her lover, her eyes questioning.

"-I was that son, princess." He whispered. "The king is my half brother.

-does he know that!" she asked, her face beyond shocked. The lord laughed bitterly, shaking his head slightly.

"-my beautiful princess, so naïve. Of course he knows, why do you think I have so many privileges?"

She stayed silent, trying to fully process what he just told her. Her lover was the king's half-brother! She lightly kissed his shoulder before hugging him tightly.

"-I don't care." She whispered in his ear. "I love you."

He was about to reply when the door of their room suddenly was burst open. Kagome gasped, clutching the covers immediately against her body. Her eyes widened as she spotted her general Naraku standing along with a young man who had a slight resemblance to her lover.

"-majesty Sesshomaru, "Naraku spoke, eyeing the two lovers with a smirk on his face. "I believe we found the princess."

The king's eyes narrowed with anger as he saw them together.

"-I see." He simply replied.

"-majesty!" the lord yelled, trying to look as decent as possible in his current situation. "I was going to tell you today! Please your majesty! Let me explain!

-get dressed." The king ordered in disgust before exiting the room.

"-you betrayed me Inuyasha." The king started, glaring at the lord. "You two ran away together. If not for general Naraku, I would have thought that you were having hard time bringing her to me.

-I was going to bring her back to you your majesty. I tried everything in my power not to feel what I felt for her but it was beyond my control!" the younger man exclaimed in despair. "I love her!

-how dare you!" Naraku interfered from the corner, "you seduced the princess, convinced her of sharing your bed! You turned her into a whore!"

Inuyasha's eyes blazed with anger as he moved towards the general.

"-Do not call her a whore!" he yelled but two guards immediately blocked his way. "What we did, we did it for love!

-do not be foolish lord Inuyasha, she seduced you and made you think it was love." The king replied from his seat, a scowl fixed on his face. "I want her gone from my kingdom, I want her to leave, and you, I will forgive you this time.

-I will not be without her your majesty." The lord replied in a whisper. The king took a deep breath, trying to understand the sudden change in his illegitimate half brother. Inuyasha was a wise aristocrat. Why was he so attached to a woman!

Naraku snorted, obviously displeased.

"-I will never accept such union between you two. You have taken advantage of Kagome.

-do not address her without her title!" the young man warned, his eyes threatening the older general. "I did not take advantage of the princess. She loves me as I love her!

-you lie!" Naraku exclaimed. The young lord shook his head negatively.

"-do not listen to him your majesty. Let her come herself. Let her tell you what had truly happened. She loves me as I love her. I cannot help my feelings! Neither can she!"

The king took a deep breath motioning for the guards to bring the princess. The general shook his head negatively.

"-this is called betrayal your majesty! He has poisoned her mind!

-let us hear what she has to say." Sesshomaru replied.

"-think about it your majesty." Naraku started, pointing a finger towards Inuyasha accusingly. "He has poisoned the princess' mind, making her believe that you were not the best husband for her. He must have known her before, and convinced her to write the letter she wrote to you. He had planned everything from the start. He even told her not to accept any friendship between the two kingdoms!

-I did not plan anything!" the lord replied "and you seem familiar with this letter general. How did it fall in your hands when it is known that such letters are private and should only be read by the persons whom the letter is addressed to?"

The general paled a little before replying in a less confidence voice.

"-the princess told me about the letter.

-I did show you a letter" came the reply from the other part of the room as Kagome walked in, her eyes fixed ion Naraku. "However, my letter seems different than the one you are talking about."

The king's eyebrows shot in interest.

"-different you say your highness? How so?" he asked. Kagome bowed deeply in front of the king.

"-your majesty, my letter was friendly, and I offered you my friendship in exchange of your proposal, which I declined with all my respect."

Silence stretched between all the parties until the general laughed, attracting everyone's attention.

"-Then where is this letter your highness, the letter that you pretend to have written?"

Sesshomaru rose from his seat, walking towards the princess.

"-if what you say is true, than the letter I have received would not be by your own hand writing now would it?

-no, it wouldn't." she replied, a small smile gracing her features. Naraku's face couldn't get nay paler.

"-wish me luck your highness…" he whispered against her ear, making her laugh.

"-why would I wish you luck my lord?" she asked, pushing at his shoulders with her hands, however, he refused to budge.

"-you see…" he started, slowly sliding her white dress down her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin. She shivered as his lips left a hot trail over her body, "I just married this beautiful princess and I think she'll be difficult to deal with. So wish me luck."

She smiled, cupping his face between her hands, halting his assault on her body.

"-did you tell her that you loved her yet?"

He kissed her lips tenderly before pulling away.

"-I love you."

She kissed him again, letting him guide her towards the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"-then I don't think she would be that difficult anymore." She whispered in his ear.

_**Fin**_


End file.
